A Galaxy Far Away
by shadow uzumaki
Summary: SWxNaruto crossover. The arrival of Naruto sparks a different story than one envisioned by George Lucas, with events being changed, how will this new galaxy epic turn out? NaruxSaku T for some language
1. Teaser

A/N: Naruto and Star Wars aren't owned by me, you should at least have an inkling to who they belong to.

Just an experiment, and something to give you all to read until I get my writer's block removed. Though, I'm gonna take it down if too many disapprove. Obviously, it needs some work, btw, Naruto's like 17-18 ish in here… A poll's up in my profile, vote yes or no to continue this

* * *

**The landing of an extraterrestrial ship to the Elemental Countries changes the life of one young man.**

"Kakashi-sensei! Look! I sense…something." A blonde hair boy pointed at a streak coming closer in the sky. "Something…powerful."

"Let's go check it out." Kakashi and his team scrambled.

_Hisss_ A door behind the vessel opened, revealing two, cloaked men. "Greetings, I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan." The taller gestured to his partner.

"What? You're gonna take Naruto?" Tsunade jumped up her chair, surprising the two.

"Yes," the elder looking man began, "we have sensed his unusual affinity towards the Force. It is quite powerful, yet disturbing."

"Should we tell 'em baa-chan?" Naruto suddenly put on a serious face. The two men noticed that the silver-haired man and the pink-haired girl also began to look serious.

"It's your choice…." Tsunade sighed.

"I am a container for a demon named Kyuubi…."

**A meeting between two boys instigate an unforeseen change.**

4 Years later.

"Hi! My name's Naruto!" Naruto greeted the younger boy, "What's your name?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Well Anakin, I'm padawan Naruto, nice to meet ya."

**A New Knight, A New Padawan, a New Senator.**

8 Years Later

"Calm yourself Anakin. I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of gundarks." A spiky haired man admonished the nervous teen next to him.

"Sorry master, I haven't seen her in a long time, and may I remind you that you fell into that nest. Then Obi-Wan and I had to rescue you." The teen corrected.

"Ah." When they reached the elevator, it opened to reveal a pink-haired woman in regal clothing.

"Naruto-kun…."

"Sakura-chan…."

**A brotherhood is formed….**

"I retransmitted the message like you ordered Obi-Wan." Naruto grumbled as a Geonosian tethered him into a pillar.

"Then we decided to rescue you…" Anakin added.

Obi-Wan looked at the 4 people next to him and sarcastically said, "Good job."

"We take him together, you take the left…" Obi-Wan was interrupted as Anakin rushed forward

"No, I'm taking him now!" only to be met by a barrage of lightning. Naruto groaned at the lack of discipline as Obi-Wan looked at him disapprovingly. "Oh well, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

**And a different ending is forged.**

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!" Naruto announced to the jedi at the platform below him.

"You underestimate my power!" The man raged.

"Don't try it…." Naruto warned, raising his lightsaber.

The man ignored the warning and jumped, only for his leg to be grabbed and was sent crashing down to the ground next to Naruto, who proceeded to pummel him with his fists.

"You were the fucking Chosen One! You were to bring balance to the fucking Force, not leave it in darkness!"

A woman lay dying at the Medical Center, but the quiet atmosphere was broken when a shout was heard, "Padme! What the hell's wrong with you! Think of your children!" as the Naruto made his way inside the room.

"Dobe, you're as loud as ever…." An onyx haired man commented from outside the room dressed in Senatorial robes.

**And the Empire faces a different Alliance.**

"Hell yeah! These X-Wings rock!" Luke cried out as he flew down the trench.

"Be careful son, mind your surroundings…." His wingman warned, a dirty blonde man with a scar on his right eye. "But enjoy yourself nonetheless!" The serious pilot's voice switched from cautious to excitement.

"Oh blast this is why I hate flying…." The other wingman sighed.

"Hey guys, ready for the awesomest example of chakra control?" Another blonde man said to his own teammates.

"What the hell, show it idiot…." Sasuke sighed, echoing Obi-Wan's remark.

"Hey, don't get yourself killed, or Sakura'll kill me!" Wedge Antilles warned, "She's….scary when angry…very scary." Strangely, all three men shivered at the same time.

**The Galaxy Far Far Away**

**Coming soon.**


	2. A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away

**Long Ago, in a Galaxy Far Far Away…..**

**Tensions rise throughout the Galaxy as The Galactic Republic forced the taxation of a valuable trade route used by the Trade Federation known as the Free Trade Zone. In protest, the Trade Federation imposed a blockade around the planet Naboo, unwilling pawns of the mysterious Darth Sidious.**

**Elsewhere, two peacekeepers of the Galaxy, Jedi Knights, have reached the entrance of what is known as the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy. There, they discover a previously unknown planet, filled with what seems to be a lush forest. There, they will find a boy that will forge a different ending than its intended….**

A ship slowly hovers over the planet's surface, cloaking field activated. The pilot, a young man with a short ponytail slowly brings the ship down to the heavily forested region. He looked at the man behind him, older, and longer hair, and spoke, "Are you sure about this Master? The forest is vast, and I sense many Force signatures."

"I'm sure my young Padawan," the older man replied, "something in the Force has told me to come here, a ripple in the Force….." He trailed off as the ship's ramp descended to the ground.

**A few yards away….**

"Look, sensei!" A blonde-haired teenager wearing a black and orange track suit pointed to the trees just a short distance away, halting the rest of his squad. They saw that the tops of a clump of trees shaking, as if a wind was blowing, but the rest of the forest look unaffected, and no wind was blowing. "Let's go check it out!" The blonde-haired teen jumped towards the disturbance rather quickly.

"Wait, Naruto! Slow down!" A man who wore an olive colored flak jacket with gray hair called out to the teen, "Ugh…that idiot." He grumbled before jumping towards Naruto.

"Stupid Naruto, can't he keep for once?" Sakura, a girl with pink hair sighed as she jumped after the two men.

The remaining member, a raven-haired teenager name Sasuke just sighed then jumped after the rest of the group. This odd, seemingly rag-tag team of teenagers and their leader was one that seems to be easily dismissed, what with two of the three teens usually fighting to prove superiority, only to be whacked in the head with the lone female member while simultaneously chastising their superior for being so inattentive to anything but his orange novel. However, under each of the three members' childish acts lies a battle-hardened assassin.

One struggles with a powerful entity every day, almost bending it to his will, Uzumaki Naruto, 17 years old, container of the nine tailed beast; Kyuubi. Naruto is also considered to be the next Toad Sage, after his teachers, the current Toad Sage, Jiraiya, and the Toad Summon Elder, Fukasaku, finish his training. While usually idiotic, his unpredictable tactics and surprising use of Wind ninjutsu, coupled with near infinite chakra and indomitable will has gained him the nickname of Konoha's 'Hurricane Maelstrom' and some also call him the embodiment of The Will of Fire.

His best friend is considered to be a prodigy of their generation, Uchiha Sasuke, 18 years old and now truly the last of the Uchihas after his defeat of his weakened brother after Itachi and the Akatsuki, a cult of S-Class ninja criminals, kidnapped and nearly succeeded in ripping the Kyuubi out of Naruto. With the help of Konoha's famous Elite 12 and the rest of their village's other ninja, Sasuke's rescue mission succeeded and the Akatsuki was wiped out. While briefly under Orochimaru's tutelage during a dark point on his life, Sasuke gained access to hundreds of techniques and led him to master his Lightning and Fire elements, however, his greatest accomplishment is one currently unknown; working with Naruto and Jiraiya, he used Orochimaru's 'recruitment to destroy the ex-Sannin's plans from inside out. On a side note, he also learned diplomacy at first to prevent national incidents because of Naruto's…less than disciplined actions, but has become quite skilled to be called on by the Hokage herself.

Haruno Sakura completes the trio some say will replace the Three Legenday Ninjas. Haruno Sakura, 17, is currently apprenticed to Tsunade, current Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. An expert medic with a keen analytic mind, she uses her impeccable chakra control for precise surgery procedures and has developed quite a bit of reputation for bringing a patient's chance from 30% chance of survival to 70%. Usually considered the 'weakest link' she uses that misnomer to utterly demolish anyone who underestimates her using her chakra-enhanced strength and her knowledge of anatomy. Her strength, beauty and her unusual pink hair has led to her nickname; Konoha's 'Deadly Flower'.

Their superior, Hatake Kakashi, 32, used to be a member of Konohagakure's ANBU captains, Black Ops Division, renowned as deadly assassins and called on for dirty wet works, he currently works with his legendary Team 7 to shape them as one of the elite, along with the rest of what was Rookie 9 + Team Gai, together they are now known as Konoha's Elite 12. Team 7 specializes in distract-and-kill missions. Known as Copy Ninja Kakashi for his Sharingan eye, Kakashi leads his cell with the experience of true leader. He brought his former ANBU skills to his team, leading them with precision and optimizing each member's abilities to the fullest…at least after the whole Orochimaru fiasco, but he got better. He is usually partnered with Sasuke, both being silent, quick, and precise, always slipping through the confusion while Naruto's flashy and destructive ninja techniques along with Sakura's strength serve to cause distraction…. Occasionally, Team 7 is backed up by their extended members, a peer of Kakashi from ANBU, Tenzou, code-named 'Yamato' and former Root Foundation member known only by the name, 'Sai'. Two beings from the stars will bring a new world to this team, most importantly, the star of our tale; Uzumaki Naruto……

* * *

Oh jeez, seems like I expanded on the whole Opening Crawl sequence rather than start the story. I hope you stay patient while I finally start working on this and Exiled like I should've been…. Ah well. For the sake of communication, the Naruto characters will be speaking in Galactic Basic, which, as the name suggests, is the language you hear in the Star Wars-verse (aka English?) If you come across things you don't understand from Star Wars, research it in Star Wars wiki, google star wars wikia, and should be the first one there. Their info is usually accurate. And of course, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and George Lucas owns the entire Star Wars-verse.

Note, some things may not happen as they do in that little teaser in the 1st chapter of this story, the one titled 'teaser'


End file.
